Seven Minutes In Katekyo Hitman Heaven!
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: Pick a badly-done drawing out of Reborn's hat and enter the Vongola closet with its lucky artist; can you last for seven minutes or will you tap out? A ReaderXVarious submission.
1. A smiley face, circled and everything!

Reborn had ordered everyone to sit in a circle and passed each person a slip of paper earlier, telling them to draw something on it. You'd drawn the lizard on his hat, unable to think of anything on short notice, and given it to him last. Unfortunately, because you had been slow to draw, you would -ironically- now be the first to draw one out of the hat. When you pull out a paper and unfold it, what do you see?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**A smiley face, circled and everything! How simple...**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When you pulled out a little scrap of paper, you were anxious and jittery. Who could you have gotten? Gokudera, who sat a few spots down? Or maybe your neighbour, Ryohei? Your anxiety soon faded though:

"Which smartass drew a smiley face?" You asked loudly, frowning. They may have done it innocently, but you always wore your headband, and the pin on it was an obnoxiously bright yellow smiley face pin you'd won at a fair. Your eyes darted to the people you'd suspect the stunt from -Yamamoto, Mukuro, Lambo- but none of the usual suspects spoke up. "Well?"

"Ushishishi~" Your heart tripped as a sly laugh rang out in the silence and, shocked, you turned to look at the blond hitman 'prince' sitting on the arm of the couch. "the prince drew that." He murmured something to his partner, who replied smartly under his breath and took three glistening knives to his hat, and stood up. With a face-splitting grin that explained everything and nothing, Belphegor -the Varia's genius and the Ripper Prince- strutted across the circle and stood in the doorway of the closet. "Coming?"

In a flurry of overly-eager boys 'helping you up', you were on your feet and smoothing your shorts angrily as you snapped at them not to be so touchy. You wanted to maintain what little dignity you had, and that didn't involve getting a shorts wedgie or being tossed around! You crossed the circle as Belphegor had, joined by Yamamoto at some point, and whispered,

"Do I actually have to do this or can I bail?" You bit your lip as Belphegor's outline stared back at you from the shadows and swallowed. "What if he's armed?"

"No chickens." Reborn piped up from his shoulder, holding onto Yamamoto's hair for support. "Do you want Leon to come with you?" The lizard in question stuck its tongue to your cheek briefly.

"No..." You sighed, at the door and the men a few feet back. You took a deep breath, "Gokudera, you can start composing my requiem now!" and closed the closet door behind you. Was it your imagination or had a lock clicked into place with it?

"Ushishishishi~" '_Oh great!_' You thought, nearly smacking your forehead. '_Now he's gonna be creepy and cut me up and hide me in the walls or something!_'

"So..." You hoped small-talk would postpone your death a little. The self-proclaimed prince with you may have been gorgeous, but he was also a freaking psycho who always seemed to have a handful of knives handy. Lucky you. "A smiley face? Really?"

"You're one to talk..." His voice brushed against the back of your neck, making you jump, but you held in the squeal and spun around. Weren't you against the wall?! How could he-?

"Ushishishi~!" You squealed this time as two slender arms trapped you and pulled you against a firm chest, pulling you down without tact. You hit ground -or rather, Belphegor hit ground and you hit him- and froze stiff as you realized you were stuck in the arms of the Varia's biggest psycho. Their best, bloodiest, baddest, blond with what felt like a toned chest and- You blushed. "Caught you~."

"Yeah." You nodded, embarrassed to have been thinking about his body. "You did."

"Mhm," Belphegor nodded and you felt his nose brush your neck, making hairs stand on end and prickle. His warm breath crossed your collar and made you shiver, although you did your best to hold it in. "are you scared?"

You wondered if you could lie to him like this.

"Yeah." You admitted, taking a normal breath suddenly when you felt a little light-headed; you'd been breathing so shallowly that it made you a bit dizzy. "I am." No sense is lying to someone who probably knew it already.

You didn't expect the reply you got: "Hmmm, that's so cute." Lips touched your ear, warming your skin, and a flaming blush crossed your cheeks as he adjusted his grip on you and tilted himself into your lips. He was neither shy nor patient; licking your bottom lip, he used your shock to open your lips and deepen the kiss until your head was spinning in his grasp.

You parted briefly, panting, and his lips attacked yours again, biting and licking the little hurts with the tip of his tongue. His arms cinched tighter around your waist, making you jerk forward, and you felt your teeth clash before he hissed and pulled away. You froze:

"Belphegor?"

"I'm..." Belphegor's voice was hushed -you would almost call it reverent- and suddenly he was pressing you flat to a wall and devouring your mouth. His tongue was hot and traced every curve and dip he could reach, his hands gripping tight to your curves and surely leaving marks. You turned away from the kiss, tasting copper, and whimpered as his mouth caught your jaw and he nibbled at your pulse erratically. He was everywhere -you could smell the copper in the air now- and, blind in the dark, you couldn't escape him!

His hands were gripping your hips hard, making movement hard, and you winced as his teeth made an appearance on your neck sharply. God, did he have fangs?! You couldn't resist the shaky moan as it washed up your throat and over your tongue, feeling your spine tingle pleasurably as he mouthed your neck with silky-soft lips and dagger-like teeth. The contrast was just like him; beautiful but deadly, blond and brilliant, soft but sharp.

"Bel!" You yelped, his teeth had dug deep- too deep. You felt it run down your neck and suddenly pushed with all your might against his slim shoulders. He stiffened, obviously taken off-guard, and you got him on his back. Beneath you, he shook himself as if he were waking from a dream and you heard the metallic clatter of a knife returning to its home in the Varia member's sleeve. "Belphegor?!"

"Hm?" He seemed confused. "What's wrong?" Sitting up, Belphegor pushed you back a bit and you went back- you got off his lap, despite the lingering grip on your waist, and got to your feet. "Hey,"

"Don't." You pulled back and tried to staunch the wetness on your throat. It was a sting, nothing major, but the idea that he'd drawn blood was enough to chill what was worse, he wasn't even slightly embarrassed or sorry that he had! "I think I'm bleeding."

When you got silence, you realized that this wasn't exactly protocol for an assassin. In his line of work, there was **supposed** to be blood, or it meant he hadn't done the job right. Carding a hand through your hair, you sighed and got down on your knees again.

"Are you alright?" You asked, glancing at the door. There was a low rumble of noise outside, but you had no idea what time it was, or how long you'd been in here with him. Someone could come in at any minute! "I jumped and we hit teeth, and then you got..."

"The Prince is fine," Belphegor sniffed, shifting and brushing against your knee. He was tense now and you could feel him in the small space like a temperature change. "we have a minute left." He sat back, scooting to the far wall, and you frowned at his sudden change. Where was the creepy laugh and the 'I'm-a-prince' demeanor now?

Taking the freaky chance presented, you didn't sit back and wait out the last minute like you normally would. You crawled over, ignoring his small questioning noise, and sat close beside him:

"Are you okay?" You asked again, surprised you had so much pluck with so little time. Raising a hand, you tentatively found his chin and you leaned forward. You felt his lips twitch -you got that close- and then he kissed you as if you were made of tissue paper. You pressed your tongue forward, feeling a hunch tug at your mind, and he opened his mouth gently under it.

'_Where is it?_' You wondered, '_We clashed teeth and... aha!_' Your tongue ran over a bump near the edge of his lip and you pulled back with a small gasp. He followed a little, breathing evenly to your own ragged gasps.

"I'm sorry," You whispered, "Your lip is-" "The Prince is fine now." Belphegor kissed you again, quicker, and he grinned at you, his white teeth sparkling in the light from the main room. "The Princess' kiss fixed me," Another quick kiss and you realized there was light. The door was open! "if you know what I mean. Ushishishishi~!" You blushed darkly as he got up, still kneeling there, and he walked away with his laugh teasing your red cheeks all the way to his seat.

Embarrassed, you struggled to your feet and hurried to your seat with your eyes trained on the floor. You didn't want to see anyone, or meet anyone's eyes, or -God forbid!- meet **his** eyes now that everyone had seen you together.

"Princess~," Belpehgor called laughingly, his smile visible even though you weren't looking at him. "let's play again soon. The Prince has always liked games..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: I don't even know what to say, other than I like it. :) I've sort of lost my muse for BCH, but don't worry; ISLID and CSTN are still in progress. They don't take as much historical research as BCH, and they make me feel all fuzzy inside.**


	2. Knives! What the- OH NO!

Reborn had ordered everyone to sit in a circle and passed each person a slip of paper earlier, telling them to draw something on it. You'd drawn the lizard on his hat, unable to think of anything on short notice, and given it to him last. Unfortunately, because you had been slow to draw, you would -ironically- now be the first to draw one out of the hat. When you pull out a paper and unfold it, what do you see?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Knives! What the- OH NO!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

If the idea of playing 'Seven Minutes In Heaven' with a bunch of hired hitmen hadn't scared you enough, the detailed and extremely well-done drawing of the self-titled prince's knife did. You froze, stiffer than any board, and felt your mouth get drier than the Sahara desert.

"So? What is it?" Reborn asked, staring at you with a smirk and a hat full of other drawings.

"A-A knife." You said, amazed your voice could be so steady. Across the circle, Gokudera's eyebrows shot up and then down into a frown; he tensed and reached for his back pocket as inconspicuously as you could sitting on the floor in a circle with your 'famiglia'.

Without words, most of the people present looked toward the prince on the arm of the chair. He hadn't joined the circle, much like how Xanxus had pulled up a throne, and sat on what had silently been made 'the Varia side' of the circle.

He remained uncharacteristically silent. "What?"

"Since you're the team genius, you should know, but I guess you're as much of a genius as you are a prince, Bel-senpai." Fran piped up, taking two knives to his frog's eye without batting his. He looked at the blond emotionlessly and pulled one out, rising to his feet. "That hurt."

"Ushishishishi~" Belphegor chuckled, "Shut your mouth, froggy, or I'll put you back in your well." He stood too, their squabble taking the edge off of your terror. Perhaps if they kept fighting, they could not notice you and your growing unease.

"Ooo." Fran drawled blandly, "Scary, senpai; very scary, but I'll need my mouth open." He smoothed his jacket and pants, unperturbed by the knives sticking out of his hat, and looked out at the crowd blankly. "That's mine."

You looked up: "What?"

"That drawing." Fran said tonelessly, "I did it. It's mine." He looked at you plainly, not even vaguely disturbed by the blades so close to his skin, and extended a hand. "We should get into the shabby closet before fake prince senpai makes me into a pincushion again."

"Again?" You hissed, "Seriously?!"

"Fran," Belphegor growled dangerously as Fran mocked him and you tensed. "the prince is not fake. One more word-"

"-and you kill me?" Fran finished the threat without breaking his monotone and quickly pulled you to your feet. You frowned when you felt your heels dragging and, glancing at Fran, couldn't bear to look down at the carpet you knew suddenly what was moving. "Senpai, that's scary. Scaring girls isn't nice, you know, and certainly not very princely."

With his parting remark lingering in the air, Fran pulled the closet door closed and you flinched as each of Belphegor's knives made a small 'thunk' as it hit the wood.

"Is he going to bust through that door and flay us, or are we all clear?" You asked anxiously, hugging your arms to your chest. You stared at the door, feeling the angry silence on the other side like a heat wave. "Because I don't want to be next to you when he does..."

"Senpai won't break down the door." Fran assured you, not sounding at all like he believed it. "It's a door." He knocked on it rhythmically, earning two sharp knocks in return that could only have been made by knives. "Princes, even the fakes ones, don't do physical commoner stuff like that."

A loud 'BANG!' made you both jump, though you more than Fran, and you tittered nervously. "I hope to God you're right, Fran, otherwise you owe me-" The 'BANG!' came again, rocking the door on its hinges, and Fran's grip on you tightened a little bit, making you gasp. "big! Oh shit! We're dead!" Clinging to the illusionist suddenly, you pressed your face into his collarbone and squealed as another 'BANG!' echoed in your ears.

"Don't worry," Fran mumbled, wrapping his other arm around you. "I'll handle senpai." His serious tone surprised you, slightly deeper than his usual monotone, and you looked up anxiously into his deep jade-coloured eyes. "I won't let him get you." You could feel yourself fall into them, spiraling down and down, and your lips connected softly without warning. He breathed against you, making you feel as if he'd taken the air right out of your lungs, and you clenched your hands in his lapels to steady yourself. His lips shifted so subtly you hardly realized he was moving against you -with you- and your nerves tingled at how right it felt to kiss him; you didn't even know he could change his tone of voice, let alone feel the electricity you were feeling.

Suddenly, the door burst open and you flinched into Fran's lips as the rush of air went past you both, surely carrying lethal weapons with it. You would have stopped kissing -hell, you would have dropped to the floor and prayed- but Fran's grip was certain and he didn't flinch in the slightest. He held you against his chest, taking advantage of your gasp to caress your bottom lip with his tongue, and didn't even move as the knives you assumed Belphegor had thrown came at you both.

You didn't even care; you cared about Fran, and his lips, and his tongue, but not about the blades soaring through the air to kill you. Not even when you felt them go zipping past you or tug at your clothes did you even consider to pull away from Fran to dodge the tiny blades.

"FRAN!" Surprisingly, Belphegor sounded a lot more pleased than you would have expected. Had you already died or something? Had a knife hit Fran somewhere vital and missed you entirely? Pulling back to check, panic written all over your face, you froze when you met Fran's eyes and could see the others surrounding you.

You shrieked, outraged, and looked around frantically as you began to realize what had happened. The two of you were standing in the middle of the circle, tucked tight together, and the closet was across the room. You had never ever been **in** the closet; it was one of Fran's illusions all along, the door, the knives, everything!

"You creep!" You hissed, pulling away from him. "We've been standing here the whole time, haven't we?" You blushed at the idea of everyone watching the two of you kiss and scowled deeply.

"Yeah." Fran nodded, his eyes glittering. He glanced at Belphegor, who was leering at you both, and he blinked once. "We were, but... I meant what I said." He held out a hand to you again and looked shocked when you refused it. "No one can hear us; I put out another illusion."

"Great!" You sneered, stomping one foot. "Fantastic! So what? I have nothing to say that they can't hear, Fran!" You looked away, crossing your arms over your chest, but suddenly the world around you warped, as if you were looking through a curved lens, and you stiffened. Arms caught you in a circle and you tensed away from them. "Let go, Fran."

"Now they can't see us either." Fran said, his voice whispering across your shoulder and tickling the hairs on the back of your neck. "The illusions are for me, not you."

"Th-" "Honestly, I meant what I said earlier." You tried to make a snappy comeback, but he interrupted and spun you around. You could see him holding you tight, see a flicker of something in the dark shadows of his teal eyes, and couldn't understand. Fear? Possession?

"Fran, you're scaring me." "Senpai will act fast, especially after tonight, which is why I told you the truth." Fran's eyes burned into you as you struggled to understand his cryptic statement. "I told you not to worry, because I'd handle senpai, and I will."

Slowly, your mind started to piece his puzzling words together. Was he-? No! Not Fran!

"I won't let senpai get you." Fran said again, touching your face before you realized he'd lifted his hand. You jumped, shocked, and felt your face heat up. "I'm too childish to share the things I care about with someone like him."


	3. A p- oh dear, it's a pineapple

Reborn had ordered everyone to sit in a circle and passed each person a slip of paper earlier, telling them to draw something on it. You'd drawn the lizard on his hat, unable to think of anything on short notice, and given it to him last. Unfortunately, because you had been slow to draw, you would -ironically- now be the first to draw one out of the hat. When you pull out a paper and unfold it, what do you see?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**A p- oh dear. It's a pineapple.  
**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Is this supposed to be a pineapple?" You asked, confused by the spiky, checkered soccer ball drawn on the scrap. You held it up, showing it to everyone who looked at it, and reached the consensus that it was a pineapple. It was just the shittiest pineapple drawing you had ever seen.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Mukuro's smooth voice echoed across the circle and you glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I've seen enough pineapples to know which ones look shitty." You replied, smiling, and his jaw tensed ever-so-slightly beneath his pale skin. You knew he understood your jibe and, satisfied with the anger that burned for a moment in his different coloured eyes, you stood up. "Well, I'm going into this closet to get this over with. Whoever drew the shitty pineapple can come when his balls drop."

"Shut up!" Gokudera suddenly got to his feet and stormed into the closet, his face twisted and red. He looked uncomfortable -too tense and very nervous- standing there in the bright rectangle of light, and you raised your eyebrows at him. "Are you coming out not?!"

Shifting from foot to foot, the bomber eyed you anxiously, his gaze flicking to where his leader and the criminal illusionist sat side by side. With his seat now vacant, Mukuro had started to grow a little bolder with his advances toward the honey-eyed mafia successor.  
You understood suddenly, still insulted by having him be so unwilling, but joined him.

When he kept trying to peer out, you cleared your throat and pushed on his chest,  
"I have to close the door to start the timer." You told him, trying to force him out of the door's way, but you were not the strongest person in the closet and had to wait for him to get the hint and step back. Once he did, you pulled the closet door closed behind you with him straining to peer through the shrinking gap until it was gone. It plunged the two of you into darkness, drawing a low worried 'hm' out of his throat, and you sighed as your close proximity filled the air with the scent of cigarettes.

You could hear faint chatter outside, probably at your expense, and you ground your teeth.  
"So what made you draw a pineapple of all things, Gokudera?" You asked, doubting the point of the game would actually happen with the silver-haired teen worrying himself sick over the young man in the main room. "Secret fetish? Obvious attempt to piss him off?"

Not even 'secret fetish' made the bomber stutter. He wasn't even listening to you!

"GOKUDERA!" You snapped, swinging your hand lightly and catching the back of his shoulder. He jumped under the touch, his own hand passing just in front of you, and you both pulled to opposite walls nervously, catching your breaths.

"Yes?" He asked angrily, keeping his voice down.

"I'm trying to make pleasant conversation and playing the human wall isn't helping." You told him shortly, "Why draw a pineapple? I'd have expected dynamite."

"That bastard kept looking at me and giving me that shit-faced grin, so I thought I'd give him something to look at." Gokudera justified, clicking his tongue with annoyance. "Tch." He rustled across from you, an invisible presence that lifted every hair on your body. Either you were too aware of him, or he was way too close. "D'you hear that?"

Pulling back, you felt him slide up beside you, closer to the door, and listened intently for whatever he was talking about. it wasn't hard to hear it when you focused, mostly because the speaker wanted to be heard, and soon Mukuro and Tsuna's conversation was flooding in.

"Care for a drink, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked,  
"Sure," Tsuna didn't suspect a thing! You gaped at the surprising amount of trust the boy had for Mukuro. "I'd love one. Thank you,"  
"My pleasure," Purred Mukuro, sounding as if he were giving the teen a sexual favour instead of a cup of punch. Beside you, Gokudera touched your wrist, barely waiting for permission before he gripped it tightly. You stood there, listening more because there was no alternative, as Mukuro slowly wormed his way into Tsuna's mind and chatted him up like a professional womanizer. Tsuna may not have been a woman per se, but the illusionist knew just what to say, and do, and how to look to pull at Tsuna's tender heartstrings; or so it seemed.  
Was Tsuna just a bit too gullible?  
Last you had checked, he hadn't been so easy to fool, and he certainly wasn't so easily dazzled by the illusionist.  
Was he giving in to Mukuro intentionally?

"What are you doing, Juudaime?" Gokudera whispered, his hand clinging to yours now as he spoke more to himself than anyone else. It was as if he didn't know you were there. And that stung. "He's just using you..."

Hearing him speaking to the teen outside while you stood there holding his hand burned like a cigarette butt being extinguished in your chest. He was using your hand like a comfort object while he worried away the seven minutes you'd been charged with fretting over the boy willingly giving in to Mukuro's advances.

As you thought about it, you began to see more and more instances like this- Tsuna indulged Mukuro often, much too often to be friendly.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps approached and, pulling your courage together, you jerked on Gokudera's grip and leaned into his face. Your noses collided -a small price to pay- and you quickly tilted your head to mold your lips together as you stepped in front of him. You had his back against the wall, one hand in yours, and he froze in shock as you kissed him harshly.  
His grip slackened as you pulled away, and the door opened then. It illuminated his wide, shocked green eyes, the way his lips parted in silent question, and the path that his blushed turned red as it progressed over his entire face. Even his ears went red.

"You're such an idiot, Hayato." You accused him, feeling a few hot tears prick your eyes at his surprise and his silence.  
Had he really not noticed you noticing him? That thought hurt too, so you pulled back and hurried out of the closet, passing Yamamoto with a blur of tears. You didn't want to see the confusion in Gokudera's eyes anymore, or that he honestly hadn't noticed you pursuing him like Mukuro did Tsuna. It was almost insulting -and it would have been- but you knew that he paid more attention to Tsuna and his duties as the teen's right hand than anything else.

How could you compete with that?

Suddenly, a familiar warm hand caught your arm and whirled you around, pulling you close to a firm chest that was caging a frantically-beating heart. You met Gokudera's eyes briefly as you spun, the determination in his eyes sparking like clashing metal, and then your lips met harshly in the bright room.

Your front teeth clicked together forcefully, making you wince, but tongue and motion blurred the pain into a dizzying storm of passion. His tongue pressed forward as both your mouths opened, teasig yours as his arms pulled you closer, and you moaned against him before he broke for a breath. He didn't pull far away, although you knew everyone was watching, and his lips were so close to yours that your breatsh mingled as you watched each other.

Waiting.  
Panting.  
What would the other do?  
Who should move or speak first?  
How did you follow that?

"Yes," Gokudera swallowed: "yes, I am." and you laughed bitterly, a chuckle devolving into a fit of laughter as you threw your arms around his neck and pressed your red face into his collarbone. You were mortified, having just made out in front of the entire Vongola family, and you felt like an idiot.

But that was okay, because you were both idiots. You could deal with that.


	4. A fish- Two fish maybe?

Reborn had ordered everyone to sit in a circle and passed each person a slip of paper earlier, telling them to draw something on it. You'd drawn the lizard on his hat, unable to think of anything on short notice, and given it to him last. Unfortunately, because you had been slow to draw, you would -ironically- now be the first to draw one out of the hat. When you pull out a paper and unfold it, what do you see?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**A... fish? Two fish maybe?**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well," You grunted, "this isn't what I expected..." Glancing up at the chuckle you heard, you narrowed your eyes and tilted your head to let Lambo clamber up onto your shoulder. "And shut up, you."

"YEAH!" Lambo cackled, tugging on yor hair. "SHUT UP!" He laughed loudly in your ear, his enthusiasm dragging a small smile from you, and you hunched your shoulders to help him up onto your head. He was a little heavy -nothing you couldn't handle!- and you kept your good posture as he sat in your hair and mocked Gokudera openly.

When you had drawn a paper out of Reborn's hat, you hadn't expected to pick out a fish -which turned out to be candy-, or that it would belong to Lambo. Or that Tsuna would let the child participate in the game, for that matter, but he was the boss so...

"I'm sorry," Tsuna mumbled, giving you a baleful look under his almond-coloured lashes. "really." He turned his attention back to Mukuro for a moment, who sat between the two of you like a pineapple-shaped wall, and you didn't pay much attention to their exchange. The illusionist was gunning to win the maifa boss over tonight, and you didn't need to get wrapped up in the criminal's schemes. Suddenly, Tsuna touched her arm: "I am!"

"I know," You smiled, catching Lambo's foot as it slid off and keeping him from falling. "and I don't mind it. I can handle Lambo until the hat comes back around." To illustrate your point, you fished a grape sucker out of your jacket pocket and held it near your knee. Lambo, who you knew had seen it, slipped off your head, bouncing on your shoulder, and came to sit on your lap while you unwrapped it and offered the treat to him. He declared something loudly, to which you laughed and agreed without listening, and he sat there with it contently.

"Wow." Mukuro laughed, his eyes glittering. "Such a way with children..."

"Yeah," Tsuna whispered, awed. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

You considered Lambo in your lap, meeting his big green eyes calmly, and shook your head at the mafia boss. "Sorry, Tsuna, but you'll understand later."

"Buahahahaha~!" Lambo's exclamation made everyone jump and, as you turned back to look at the toddler, you stared in horror at the bazooka he had drawn. Slinging an arm around your neck to steady himself, Lambo pointed it at Mukuro, whose smirk only deepened, and cried out something insulting as he pulled the trigger and erupted into a pillar of smoke.

You choked, feeling a sudden weight pin you, and waved your hands in front of your face to clear the pink fumes.

"Oh my..." Sighed a voice -deeper, smoother- from the pink smoke. You struggled to see through it, making out a faint shadow, and suddenly someone opened a door to let the smoke fade quicker. Someone was sitting in your lap! "this isn't what I expected."

With his messy black hair falling everywhere, his horns were nearly missable. One arm was caught in the sleeve of a black suit jacket, the other free and bare and slung around your neck. His cow print shirt was open wide and nearly pulled out, held on one arm by the jacket, and his dress pants were pulled low on his hips. With his legs on either side of you and his weight in your lap, you couldn't retreat, but you could sure as hell scream!

"EYYAAAA!"

"Oh?" The young man in your lap glanced at you, seeming to really notice you now, and his smile deepened. Something that had been missing from the insincere gesture filled in and brightened it with something tender and affectionate. You blushed under the smile, even though no words were said, and shifted anxiously. He noticed and, leaning in without explanation, kissed you gently.

The soft touch of warm lips made your skin tingle like a buzz of electricity and you sighed into it, opening your lips at the stranger's silent request. His tongue traced your bottom lip and you shivered, gasping when he pulled back and touched his nose to yours.

"Sorry..." He murmured, his voice filled with merry laughter. "I forgot how cute you looked when we were younger..." He nuzzled your cheek with that secretive smile on his face and his arm cinched a little tighter around your neck until he had you in a tight hug. He laughed in your ear, pressing his lips to your cheek quickly again, and pulled back to give you a dazzling grin. "Bye-bye!"

And another cloud of smoke made the stranger disappear.


	5. I don't even KNOW what it is!

Reborn had ordered everyone to sit in a circle and passed each person a slip of paper earlier, telling them to draw something on it. You'd drawn the lizard on his hat, unable to think of anything on short notice, and given it to him last. Unfortunately, because you had been slow to draw, you would -ironically- now be the first to draw one out of the hat. When you pull out a paper and unfold it, what do you see?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**... I don't even KNOW what it is!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well?" Hibari demanded quietly, his tonfa shining in the light. He'd had just about enough of your speechlessness, obviously, but you could help but flounder for something to say. What was the drawing even supposed to be?! Looking down at the scribble, your mouth opened and closed wordlessly until the cool edge of one weapon touched your cheek. "Spit it out, herbivore,"

"What is it?" Asked Mukuro, gentler than most as he scooted in beside you, and you gratefully gave up the slip to the illusionist. Leaning back on the heels of your small hands, you drew back from the tonfa and prayed that Hibari's attention would deflect onto his rival and or least favourite person. "Kufufu~..."

"What are you laughing at," Hibari sneered, glaring down his nose at the navy-haired ex-con intently. He seemed to have completely forgotten you existed for the moment -which was definitely good if he had his tonfa out- and was focused on Mukuro. "herbivore." He spat it so venomously that even Mukuro glanced up at him from under his lashes.

"This **lovely**... thing." Mukuro admitted, flicking the slip toward the prefect. He caught it expertly, swiping it out of the air and scowling at the crumpled paper before he uncurled it and stared down at the doodle impassively. Mukuro watched him with a growing grin, lifting an eyebrow at you when you glanced back and forth in confusion, and you were so confused. What was he finding so amusing? And why wasn't Hibari saying anything?

"Um..." "Kufufufu~, nothing to say?" Mukuro asked, resting his chin in one hand contentedly. "How odd... shouldn't you be biting someone?" You squeaked, turning to give Mukuro and anxious glare as he drew the prefect's diverted attention back to you subtly, and you cursed him under your breath as Hibari looked up from the drawing slowly. "Has a cat got your tongue, Kyoya?"

Suddenly, with a sharp glare in Mukuro's direction, Hibari grabbed your arm and pulled you roughly to your feet. You squeaked, flinching when his dark eyes checked your face for any protests, but didn't fight him as he pulled you away from the illusionist and the circle and into the closet.

You barely heard the door slam closed over the hammering of your heart and you breathed a quick sigh of relief as the darkness wrapped you both in an immovable shroud and blinded you. Was he going to hit you? Had you done something to upset him?! You felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of your neck and you swallowed. Why had Mukuro gone and stuck his nose in your-?

Suddenly all your anxious thoughts were cut off as Hibari pulled you by the wrist and he pressed his lips harshly to yours, biting and moving smoothly against your lips. You pulled back -or tried to- but he reclaimed your mouth before you could voice your protests against his kiss.

Your mind seemed to short circuit as he kissed you deeper, weaving his fingers in the back of your hair and holding firmly to control the kiss. His touch sent electricity jumping though you, making your spine tingle, and you dumbly let him press you flat against him; a tilt of his head opened your speechless lips and his tongue swept across the roof of your mouth.

Finally, the tension drained out of your shoulders and you gave up what little resistance you had left. Just like that, the domineering intensity to his kiss receded and left a slow, languid motion in its place. You leaned into the gentle sweep of tongue and petal-soft lips, sighing faintly, and tentatively let your arms drape over his heavily-set shoulders.

Hibari pulled back slowly, a hot breath mingling between you both as he paused.

"Herbivore," He rumbled, his nose touching your jaw as he leaned in towards you and sighed against your throat. Your skin prickled at the feeling of his warm breath caressing your throat and you looked away with a dark hot blush, squeaking as he kissed your jaw lazily. His ministrations had lost all their frenzy, slowing down and turning into something sensual and almost sweet.

But no matter how you tried you couldn't think of anything Hibari did as 'sweet'; he was too violent and unpredictable to be something fluffy and cute or sweet. With a small gasp, you let him move down the column of your throat, curling your fingers in the soft dark hairs at the nape of his neck to ease your mind and tugging faintly.

The gesture seemed so unimportant to you, but Hibari froze against you, his lips lifting and a set of teeth suddenly closing on the lobe of your ear. You jumped, yelping at the sharp squares of his teeth digging into your flesh, but didn't protest any more. He pulled back again, using his leverage to press you against the closet wall, and rested his forehead against yours.

"Don't do that." Hibari whispered, his lips grazing yours as he spoke with dizzying intensity.

"Why?" You asked quietly, tugging again and hearing a soft hiss in reply. "Do you-"

"I said, 'don't'." Hibari muttered, reaching back to your hand on his throat and carefully unwinding your fingers from what you now assumed to be a sensitive area for him. You struggled to keep your grip, pushing up onto your toes anxiously, and you kissed Hibari again quickly before your weight dropped back down.

When he opened his mouth to protest, you took the risk and did it again; his mouth closed again with a click of his teeth. He scowled, "Stop that,"

"Wh-What will you give me if I do?" You managed, fisting your empty hand and clenching the other in his hair as you waited for his reply. "Hm?"

"..." Hibari stared down at you in the dark, his eyes sliding over you and raising goosebumps in the dark. You took a shuddering breath, his growing annoyance washing against your skin like a wave, and let go of him with a soft exhale. You put up your hands, pressing the backs of them against the wall, and shakily said, "There. I did it, and I won't say anything..."

"Then what **will** you do?" Hibari asked daringly, two hands coming up beside you and effectively pinning you to your place against the wall. You swallowed as he came closer, his warmth radiating in the close space between your torsos, and mumbled,

"Nothing. Think of it as a favour..."

"No." Hibari growled, hot breath fanning your face. "I demand you undebt me to you now,"

You blinked: "What?"

"I... do not like owing someone." Hibari ground out finally, the hot breath fading as he turned his head away from you and averted his gaze. You resisted the urge to laugh at the almost-bashful way Hibari was approaching this; which was a great change because you had no hope of dodging a tonfa in this tiny room. He looked back at you. "Undebt me."

"A..." You paused, feeling the intensity o his gaze weigh down your tongue, and you thought hard until a brilliant idea came washing into your empty thoughts. You pursed your lips in determination and said, "Alright." but you didn't continue right away.

"And?" Hibari snapped, his nose nearly touching yours as he demanded his answer.

"If you don't want to owe me," You said slowly, lowering your hands inch by inch until they hung at your sides passively. You looked down at where you assumed they would be, licking your lips as Hibari huffed impatiently, and continued."date me."

"Deal."

**A/N: |****･****ω****･****) ****Was that ending a little weak or was it just me? ****ﾍ****(;´****Д****｀ﾍ****) I'm so sorry. I didn't want a mushy, huggy-wuggy ending and this seemed so matter-of-fact and... well, Hibari. Enjoy! Tell me what you think and keep an eye out for the next installment: '**_**It's A Butterfly!**_**'**


End file.
